Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime Digimon/DD006
Treść Tu znowu Takato. Pierwszą moją reakcją było "Kim u diabła jest Rika Nonaka i dlaczego jeszcze jej nie znam?". Wpatrywałem się wciąż zamyślony w listę. Po chwili podeszła do mnie jakaś rudowłosa dziewczyna. W pierwszej myśli strzelałem, że to ona jest Riką, ale odezwała się, by wyprowadzić mnie z błędu. -Wiesz, kim jest Rika Nonaka? - zapytała. Utwierdziło mnie to w przekonaniu, że to nie ona jest Riką. W naszej drużynie znajdowały się dwie dziewczyny, więc skoro ona nie była Riką, to musiała być tą drugą. -Jeszcze nie. - przyznałem - Mimi Tachikawa, tak? -Owszem, a ty to... - zamyśliła się przez chwilę - Takato Matsuda? -Skąd wiedziałaś? - to mnie nieco zaskoczyło. Zaśmiała się. -Bo z Kouji'm, jestem w klasie. - powiedziała. Uznałem, że to ma sens. W końcu znała tego chłopaka, więc wiedziała jak wygląda. twierdzi, że nie musiałem tego tłumaczyć. No cóż, jakoś musicie to przeżyć. Chwilę później dołączyła do nas jeszcze dwójka. Rudowłosa dziewczyna i czarnowłosy chłopak. Rika (nie trzeba było się długo zastanawiać, by wiedzieć, że to ona, prawda?) kilkakrotnie przeczytała listę. W końcu źrenice jej się rozszerzyły z zaskoczenia. -J-Ja? - wydukała w końcu. Kouji przewrócił oczami. -Mam złe przeczucia, ale niech będzie. - mruknął. Mimi uśmiechnęła się do Kouji'ego. -Cześć Kouji, pamiętasz mnie? - zapytała. Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy na twarzy biedaka pojawił się rumieniec. Na szczęście zniknął, nim ten zdążył się skompromitować. -Och, tak... Coś mi świta. - powiedział. Postanowiłem włączyć się w rozmowę. -Może zobaczymy nasz apartament? - zaproponowałem. Kiwnęli głowami, po czym zaczęliśmy szukać apartamentu numer pięć. Cóż... Zajęło nam to dobrą godzinę, ale w końcu stanęliśmy przed drzwiami apartamentu z numerem pięć. W pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że to Rika je otworzy, ale nie widząc reakcji z jej strony sam to zrobiłem. Drzwi otworzyły się w chwili, w której ich dotknąłem. Niezła opcja. Domyśliłem się, że będą się otwierać tylko pod wpływem dotyku członka grupy. Pierwszy wszedłem do środka. Wyglądało całkiem nieźle. Normalna drewniana podłoga, pomarańczowe ściany, parę żyrandoli i czerwony dywan. To był korytarz. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi do dwóch pokoi. Pierwszy z nich należał do Riki, a drugi do Mimi. Po lewej były drzwi do mojego i Kouji'ego. A przed nami korytarz prowadził do salonu. Bardzo ładnego salonu. Czerwony dywan rozszerzał się tam, a na nim stały dwie brązowe kanapy, które rozdzielał czarny stolik. Nie licząc kilku okien w ścianach, wielkiego żyrandola nad meblami oraz drzwiami po prawej, nie było tam już nic. Podszedłem do drzwi i je również otworzyłem. Kuchnia. Czteroosobowy stół wyposażony w krzesła i różne kuchenne sprzęty. Nie chce mi się ich wymieniać, bynajmniej, wszystko czego potrzebuje kuchnia, by normalnie w niej funkcjonować. -Ktoś umie gotować? - zapytałem. Mimi uśmiechnęła się i podniosła rękę. - Gratuluję, zostajesz kucharzem. - powiedziałem oficjalnie. Roześmiała się, po czym podeszła do lodówki. -Wszystko, czego potrzeba. - powiedziała zadowolona - Zrobię obiad. Zawołam gdy będzie gotowe. Wszyscy kiwnęliśmy głowami i rozeszliśmy się do pokoi. Muszę przyznać, że mój pokój mnie zaskoczył. Nie dlatego, że był jak nie z tej ziemi. Raczej dlatego, że wyglądał zupełnie jak mój pokój, z dwiema różnicami. Naprzeciwko drzwi wejścia znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki (były uchylone, stąd wiedziałem) oraz brakowało komputera. Tego drugiego akurat się spodziewałem. Trafiliśmy tu przez komputer "A przynajmniej ja", dodałem w myślach, więc prawdopodobnie przez komputer moglibyśmy wrócić do realnego świata. Ten turniej miał coś na celu... I wtedy mnie olśniło. Tailor nie podała nagrody. Takie turnieje nigdy nie są pozbawione nagrody, często dlatego, że w innym przypadku trudno by było znaleźć chętnego, ale Tailor ich nie podała. Zupełnie pominęła tą kwestię, tylko podała zasady. Wybiegłem z mojego pokoju jakby się paliło. Rany, teraz gdy to powiedziałem, to brzmi głupio w końcu jestem- RIKA! NIE KUJ MNIE TYM PATYKIEM!. Ale miała trochę racji serio to mówię - prawie się wygadałem. Bez obaw, wyjaśnię to po turnieju, a dokładniej przy... Nie! Nie powiem! Jeszcze do tego dojdziemy. Mimi zapytała gdzie idę, ale mruknąłem coś co chyba brzmiało jak "zaraz". twierdzi, że brzmiało to bardziej jak "zawias", ale kto by się tym przejmował. Auć! Coście się tak na mnie uwzięły!. Wybiegłem z apartamentu piątego i pognałem przez korytarze (parę razy wpadając na jakichś zagubionych Pogromców), przy okazji wymyślając setki innych pytań związanych z turniejem, aż w końcu wpadłem na właściwą osobę. -Tailor. - powiedziałem, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że to ona. Bardzo zły początek rozmowy - wpadłem na nią, przez co się przewróciła. Zdecydowałem się zachować godność i podałem jej rękę. Wywróciła oczami, po czym sama wstała. -O co chodzi, chłopcze. - powiedziała. Rany, "chłopcze" zwracali się do mnie tylko moi rodzice, gdy na prawdę coś przeskrobałem. Nieco mnie to zbiło z tropu. Stałem tak z grymasem na twarzy do chwili, w której Tailor ponownie się odezwała - Mam trochę zajęć, więc mów, czego ci trzeba. -Yyy, no tak. - mruknąłem niezbyt inteligentnie - Mam do ciebie parę pytań... - zacząłem, Tailor spojrzała na zegarek. -Masz dwa pytania, bo inaczej się spóźnię, tylko szybko. - powiedziała. Stałem przez chwilę wybierając te, które chcę zadać. Tyle ich było, a mogłem tylko dwa! No cóż, mogło być gorzej. -Więc po pierwsze - zacząłem - nagrody. Dlaczego nie wspomniałaś nic o nagrodach? -Jeśli wygrasz, zachowasz swoich partnerów, to ci nie wystarcza? - powiedziała znudzona. Spojrzałem na nią spode łba. -Zachowałbym ich też, gdybym nie brał udziału w turnieju, nie mówiąc o tym, że tutaj mogę ich stracić. -Dowiesz się jakiś czas po wygranej. - powiedziała - Oczywiście, jeśli wygrasz. Jakie jest drugie pytanie? -Po co nam lider? - zapytałem z mostu. - W sensie, że jest to tylko tak umownie, czy lider ma odegrać ważniejszą rolę? -Widzisz chłopcze, to również zrozumiesz dopiero w późniejszym czasie. - powiedziała Tailor - By poznać wszystkie odpowiedzi, musisz wygrać. Ja tymczasem muszę iść. - dodała, po czym odeszła. Super, ganiałem po całym stadionie po nic. Wróciłem do naszego apartamentu. Na szczęście zapamiętałem drogę, dzięki czemu nie byłem jednym z tych zagubionych Pogromców. Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole czekając na mnie. -Jesteś nareszcie. - powiedziała Mimi. - Idź umyj ręce i siadaj do stołu. Po minach reszty wywnioskowałem, że "zdychają" z głodu i mam się pospieszyć. Zrobiłem jak mi kazano i wróciłem do stołu. Obiad mnie zaskoczył. Spaghetti to jedna z moich ulubionych potraw. Rika wyglądała na zachwyconą. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a ja uznałem, że gdy się uśmiecha jest nawet niebrzydka. Mimi również się uśmiechnęła, ale na jej twarzy nie wyglądało to tak niesamowicie, w końcu uśmiechała się prawie bez przerwy. I teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że odkąd Rikę spotkałem, ani razu się nie uśmiechnęła. Mógłbym przysiąc, że była nawet przestraszona, przez to, że miała być liderem. Wtedy wydawało mi się to głupie, kto by nie chciał być liderem, nie? A ma takiego farta, że na nią padło. Muszę przyznać, że w tej dziedzinie jeszcze nim się poznaliśmy, Rika była o wiele bardziej obeznana niż ja. Rany, ale się myliłem... Ale mniejsza o to. Podczas obiadu prawie nie rozmawialiśmy. Co jakiś czas ktoś rzucał jedno, góra dwa słowa, po czym każdy "wracał do siebie". Mimi coś sobie nuciła, Rika siedziała zamyślona, a Kouji grzebał w talerzu jak dzieciak. Właśnie tak było! No wiesz co, myślałem, że ty jeden jesteś normalny... Ha Ha! Nie no, żartowałem, jesteś dziwakiem. Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem. Skończyłem jeść jako pierwszy, więc wziąłem swój talerz i zacząłem go myć. Ma się tą kulturę, nie? Gdy skończyłem, wytarłem go i wstawiłem do szafki, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedłem z kuchni i wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Wyciągnąłem Digivice, gdy nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że moi partnerzy nic nie jedli. Wszyscy wyskoczyli z urządzenia. -Mon. - stwierdził Guilmon na powitanie, na co Kudamon nie zaniechał reakcji w postaci "facepalm'a". Coronamon zaczął ganiać po moim pokoju. -Co jedzą Digimony? - zapytałem. Kudamon przewrócił oczami. -To co ludzie. - powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste - Większość jest wszystkożerna. - powiedział. -Dobra, chyba powinienem iść do kuchni, by coś wam przygotować. - powiedziałem. Spojrzeli na mnie jakbym oświadczył, że idziemy na wojnę. - Moi rodzice to piekarze, więc na tym się znam. Nie wyglądało, by mi zaufali, jednak zrobiłem co miałem i - ta da! To jest pyszne. Jakby to było zaskoczeniem. Później nic ważnego się nie działo. Każdy siedział w swoim pokoju do wieczora, później mniejsza kolacja (więcej pieczywa), wieczorna toaleta i do łóżek. Podpowiem, że mam żółtą, dwuczęściową, rzecz jasna, piżamę. Digimony miały gdzie spać. Guilmon miał za łóżko dość duży, wygodny materac (wiem, bo sprawdzałem), Kudamon leżał w czymś, co przypominało łóżeczko dla kotów, a Coronamon spał na jakimś materiale na szafie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś im się spodobał taki sposób spoczynku, więc nie miałem powodów, do narzekania. Zapomniałem zdjąć gogli przed snem. I to był błąd. Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. To bardzo dziwne, ale autentycznie tak jest. Gdy zdejmuję gogle przed snem, nic mi się nie śni, gdy jednak zapomnę tego zrobić, mój umysł otaczają dziwne wizje. Brzmi jak kompletna głupota, ale zrobiłem tyle doświadczeń i wykresów, że zrozumiałem, że mam sny tylko w goglach. WIEM, ŻE TO BARDZO, BARDZO GŁUPIE, NO ALE CO JA CI PORADZĘ! SKOŃCZ Z TYM, RIKA! Bynajmniej, zapomniałem zdjąć gogli, co jak już powiedziałem, kończy się dziwnymi snami. Na początek było tylko ciemno. Unosiłem się w tej ciemności. Nie wiem skąd to czułem, skoro niczego nie było, ale coś uświadamiało mi, że tak jest. Chwilę później znajdowałem się gdzieś indziej. Poznałem to miejsce. To była hala turnieju. Stałem naprzeciwko innego Pogromcy. Był metry dalej ode mnie, ale stał równo ze mną. Znajdowaliśmy się trochę nad ziemią, na specjalnych platformach. Odważyłem się spojrzeć w dół (wspominałem, że mam lęk wysokości?). Pod nami toczyła się walka. Diabelny smok właśnie zamierzał wykończyć jakąś czerwoną kropkę. Z przerażeniem stwierdziłem, że ta kropka to mój partner - Guilmon. Leżał nieźle wkurzony, ale najwyraźniej zbyt obolały by się ruszyć. Rozpoznałem przeciwnika, Devidramon zamierzał wykończyć go przy użyciu Crimson Nail o czym świadczyła poświata, która pojawiła się na jego pazurach. Nie minęła chwila, gdy był przy moim partnerze. Zamachnął się łapą. Krzyknąłem. -GUILMON! - podniosłem się z łóżka zalany potem. Mój partner aż podskoczył. Był tak niezgrabny, że przewrócił się, po czym spojrzał na mnie tym smutnym wzorkiem. -Co się stało? - zapytał. - Dlaczego budzisz Guilmona? - Tak, on miał w zwyczaju mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie. - Dlaczego, Takato? - dodał na koniec. Zawstydziłem się nieco. -Wybacz... To, tylko zły sen. Nie ma czym się martwić. Wracaj do snu. - powiedziałem szybko. Było to kłamstwo. Martwiłem się jak cholera. Te sny miały jeszcze jedną cechę, która sprawiła, że włos zjeżył mi się na karku. Zawsze, ale to zawsze się sprawdzały. Upewniłem się, że tym razem zdjąłem gogle. Byłem święcie przekonany, że już tej nocy nie zasnę, ale mój organizm lubi mnie zaskakiwać - spałem już po kilku minutach. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, nic mi się tym razem nie śniło. Obudziłem się wpół do szóstej, czyli tak jak zwykle. Wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju. Tak jak przewidywałem, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Wszedłem do kuchni i zrobiłem to to co zwykle robię, gdy nie mam dostępu do komputera, a już się obudzę. Zacząłem piec. śmiej się Rika, przynajmniej umiałem zrobić coś pożytecznego. W bliskim tłumaczeniu, śniadaniem zająłem się ja. Gdy wszystko było przygotowane (nie tylko pieczywo, ale też dodatki, takie jak mięsko i warzywa), była już ósma. Usłyszałem jakiś hałas i chwilę później z pokoju po prawej wyszła zaspana Rika. -Dobra - stwierdziła na powitanie - nie wiem kto ustawił budzik, ale to był bardzo zły gość. - roześmiałem się, na widok jej fryzury. Rzuciła mi spojrzenie o bardzo wyraźnym znaczeniu: Zamknij się, na pewno nie wyglądasz lepiej po pobudce. No dobra, przyznam. Miała rację. Ale ja zdążyłem się ogarnąć, nim wstała, co czyniło mnie zwycięzcą w tej kwestii. Zerknęła do kuchni, po czym spojrzała na mnie z podziwem. Rika, aż tak było to widać. -Śniadanie jest, jeszcze trzeba czekać na resztę - stwierdziłem. Rika spojrzała tęsknie w stronę stołu, po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju mówiąc, że idzie się ogarnąć. Wypuściłem Guilmon'a, Kudamon'a i Coronamon'a. Przygotowałem jedzenie dla naszych Digimonów. Nie wiedziałem ile ich było, więc zrobiłem trochę więcej na wszelki wypadek. Cała trójka znając moje kulinarne zdolności od razu zabrała się za jedzenie. Po kilku minutach zniknęła jedna czwarta przygotowanego przeze mnie posiłku dla Cyfrowych Potworów. Rika ponownie wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Tym razem bardziej ogarnięta. Zobaczyła moje Digimony, po czym wyciągnęła swój Digivice. Wyskoczyły z niego trzy Digimony - Renamon, Cutemon i Lunamon. Oba królikopodobne od razu zabrały się za jedzenie, tymczasem lisica wzięła jedną bułkę i zjadła ją cicho w kącie. Jakiś czas później wyszli również Kouji i Mimi. Kouji zdążył się mniej więcej ogarnąć, za to Mimi wyglądała na w pełni gotową do drogi. Wypuściła swoje Digimony - Terriermon'a, Palmon i Sparrowmon, a Kouji urzeczywistnił swojego partnera - Gazimon'a. Wszystkie potworki zabrały się do jedzenia, więc postanowiliśmy wziąć z nich przykład. -Zostało nam jakieś półtorej godziny do rozpoczęcia turnieju - przypomniała nam Mimi. -Jak myślicie, kto walczy pierwszy? - zapytałem. Wzruszyli ramionami. - Może to będzie metoda losowa, albo coś. -Dowiemy się, kiedy tam pójdziemy - ziewnęła Rika, po czym wstała, umyła swój talerz i wróciła do swojego pokoju wraz z Digimonami. Kouji zrobił to samo. -Co za miła, grupowa pogawędka. - mruknęła Mimi, po czym i ona wstała. - Dzisiaj ja robię kolację. - stwierdziła myjąc swój talerz. Po paru minutach i jej już nie było. -I zostałem sam... - westchnąłem, po czym dokończyłem jedzenie. Umyłem resztę naczyń, po czym spojrzałem na zegarek. Równo godzina. Jak ten czas się dłuży, pomyślałem. - Zagramy w makao? - zapytałem moich partnerów. -Jak się w to gra? - zapytał Kudamon. Uśmiechnąłem się i pobiegłem do pokoju po karty, z którymi wróciłem. -No więc tak... - zacząłem objaśniać zasady. -Po makale! - wykrzyknął Kudamon i położył ostatnią kartę - trójkę czerwo - na stosie. -A żeby to. - jęknąłem. Nie miałem ani dwójki czerwo, ani żadnej trójki, a królowej czerwo nie chciałem marnować. Dobrałem trzy karty. Guilmon już miał położyć jakąś kartkę, gdy nagle zorientowaliśmy się, że w naszym apartamencie są głośniki. -DO WSZYSTKICH GRUP! PROSZĘ SIĘ STAWIĆ NA HALI GŁÓWNEJ, NA ROZPOCZĘCIE TURNIEJU! - rozległ się głos prawdopodobnie należący do Tailor Monzoe. Wszyscy wyszli ze swoich pokoi, przywołałem partnerów do Digivice'a i opuściliśmy apartament. Byliśmy jednymi z pierwszych, którzy tam doszli. Spojrzałem na inne grupy. On tam był. Chłopak z mojego snu. Miałem złe przeczucia. Czekaliśmy jeszcze około piętnastu minut, jednak w końcu byli już wszyscy. -Dla jasności - rozpoczęła Tailor - W każdej rundzie musi wystąpić każdy członek drużyny. Bitwy będą różne, czasem będzie można używać dwóch Digimonów, czasem trzech, a czasem tylko jednego - jest to metoda losowa. Podobnie jak w przypadku drużyny z którą się walczy. Będzie około czterech rund. Niektóre z nich są nieparzyste, więc przypadkowo wylosowane drużyny nie będą brały udziału i przejdą automatycznie dalej. - Farciarze, pomyślałem. - Wasi przeciwnicy również są losowani. Wyjątkiem są liderzy. Lider, walczy z liderem, w ostatniej bitwie między drużynami, zrozumiano? I przypominam: Aby wygrać należy zdigitalizować Digimona przeciwnika, bądź go odebrać. - dodała. - A teraz wylosujmy pierwsze dwie drużyny. - zniknęła na chwilę w pomieszczeniu dla pracowników. Na głównym monitorze (na który wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi) pojawiły się dwa napisy: Grupa A vs Grupa H. W pierwszej bitwie miałem zmierzyć się z Pogromcą z mojego snu, co lekko mną wstrząsnęło, ale starałem się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Miał on na imię Kuga Yuuya. Następna była Mimi. Miała walczyć z dziewczyną o imieniu Suzaki Airu. Następnie Kouji z Hirokazu (mój kumpel ze szkoły, na nazwisko ma Shiota), a na koniec Rika miała walczyć z dziewczyną o imieniu Hinomoto Akari. -W pierwszej bitwie zmierzą się Matsuda Takato z grupy A oraz Kuga Yuuya z grupy H. - oznajmiła wszystkim. Zajęliśmy miejsca na platformach, jak w moim śnie. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, po mojej nocnej wizji, ale wybrałem Guilmona. -Devidramon - oznajmił posyłając mi bardzo nieprzyjemne spojrzenie - pokaż mu. Tak jak się spodziewałem, przed Guilmonem pojawił się czarny smokopodobny Digimon. -Guilmon, użyj Fireball - nakazałem. Mój partner otworzył szeroko paszczę, w której błysnęło czerwone światło. Po chwili wypluł kulę ognia, która uderzyła przeciwnika nie czyniąc mu większej szkody. -To twoim zdaniem jest atak? - zapytał trener z pogardą - Devidramon, pokaż mu, co to znaczy zaatakować! Demonic Gale! Promienie odrzuciły Guilmona na drugi koniec areny. Guilmon bezskutecznie próbował się podnosić. To była chwila z mojego snu - Guilmon wściekły, jednak niezdolny do poruszenia się, a nad nim Devidramon, gotowy w każdej chwili go wykończyć. -Zdigitalizuj go! Crimson Nail! - wykrzyknął Yuuya. Muszę przyznać, że mnie to lekko sparaliżowało. Zacząłem rozglądać się po polu szukając czegoś, co mogło by pomóc, ale oczywiście niczego takiego nie było! Zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. -GUILMON! DASZ RADĘ! - wykrzyknąłem najgłośniej jak tylko mogłem. Mój partner jak na zawołanie podniósł się i w ostatniej chwili uniknął ataku turlając się. Nadal był wściekły, ale zmotywowałem go do dalszej walki. Starał się unikać ataków i z początku nieźle mu szło, ale później Devidrmaon użył Red Eye, czym zahipnotyzował Guilmona. Przekląłem w myślach. Szukałem jakiejś przydatnej opcji w Digivice'ie. Naciskałem poszczególne guziki, ale nic. Oglądałem go ze wszystkich stron nie przestając wydawać Guilmonowi poleceń dotyczących walki. Ograniczałem się jednak tylko do "unik", "Fireball" i "atak". Byłem tak pochłonięty szukaniem pomocy w czerwonym urządzeniu, że nie zauważyłem, gdy mój partner ponownie upadł na ziemię. Gdy spojrzałem na arenę, Devidramon ponownie zamierzał się do użycia Crimson Nail. Przekląłem ściskając Digivice. Moje palce natrafiły na coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Było to wycięcie, jakby coś na kartę... Kartę. Olśniło mnie, wyciągnąłem swoje karty. -Co jest dzieciaku! - wykrzyknął mój przeciwnik - Twój Digimon zaraz rozleci się na dane, a ty w karty sobie grasz?! -Nie, nie, też nie... - mówiłem cicho do siebie ignorując jego zaczepki. Wreszcie natrafiłem na coś idealnego. - CARD SLASH! - wykrzyknąłem przecinając kartę przez otwór. Mój przeciwnik rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie, jednak ja dopiero zaczynałem - HIGH SPEED PLUG-IN B! - karta przeszła przez Digivice. Z początku nic się nie działo. -I co miało ci to dać, dzieciaku!? - wykrzyknął triumfalnie Kuga Yuuya. Już miał coś dodać, ale właśnie wtedy zaczęło się coś dziać. Prędkość Guilmon momentalnie wzrosła. Poruszał się z taką prędkością, że przez chwilę myślałem, że to karta teleportacji. Zaczął atakować go z różnych stron nie oszczędzając w środkach. Pazury, łapy, ogon, zęby, głowa, nawet całe ciało. Niestety, wzrosła tylko jego szybkość, nie siła. Ataki wciąż nie miały zbyt wielkiego skutku. - Fire Granade! - nakazałem. Guilmona otoczyły płomienie, po czym uderzył w przeciwnika całym ciałem. Devidramon się wkurzył. I to bardzo. Teraz to on zaczął atakować spontanicznie. Guilmon obrywał, a ja wiedziałem, że długo tak nie pociągnie. Coś się we mnie złamało. Jedyne o czym myślałem to Guilmon. To, że go stracę. Umrze i to będzie moja wina. Patrzyłem z przerażeniem na mojego słabnącego towarzysza. -Chyba nie zamierzasz się poddać! - wykrzyknął ktoś. Spojrzałem na trybuny. Rika stała przy barierce wykrzykując słowa zachęty. Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrali ją na lidera, pomyślałem, ale to była bardzo dobra decyzja.. Załamanie zniknęło. Zamiast tego, poczułem dziwny przypływ pewności siebie. Spojrzałem na Guilmona, którego wzrok stwierdzał "zaczynajmy". W mojej ręce znalazła się właściwa karta. To prawda, wcześniej jej nie miałem, ale wiedziałem, co na niej jest. -CARD SLASH! - wykrzyknąłem przecinając kartę przez Digivice. -To nie działa, durniu! - wykrzyknął mój przeciwnik - Po co się ośmieszasz! -CHOU-SHINKA PLUG-IN S! - dokończyłem. Czerwone światło wystrzeliło z mojego Digivice'a i otoczyło Guilmona. -GUILMON EWOLUUJE... - zaczął Guilmon. Ewolucja to bardzo dziwna sprawa. Światło uniosło lekko Dinozaura. Następnie jakby coś zrywało skórę z mojego partnera. Wydaje się obrzydliwe, nie? Ale tak na prawdę, nie wyglądało to tak źle. Tylko tak, jakby jego zewnętrzna powłoka została zerwana. Pod spodem wciąż wyglądał jak Guilmon, tylko był bardziej jak cień z czerwoną kratką. Nie minęła chwila, gdy "pojawiła się" nowa powłoka. Zaczęła powracać w miejsca, z których wcześniej ją zerwano. Jakby jakaś siła próbowała ubrać Guilmona w nowy, ciekawszy strój. Gdy skóra była już na swoim miejscu, mój partner wypuścił nieco płomieni z pyska. -...W GROWMONA! - zakończył. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Jedyne co pozostało, to czerwono-czarno-biała skóra oraz dziwny symbol, który z jego klatki piersiowej przeniósł się na ramiona. To było niesamowite. Doprowadziłem do ewolucji mojego partnera. - Exhauust Flame! - wykrzyknął Growmon. Płomień z jego pyska uderzył w Devidramona, zmieniając go w dane. Pogromca Devidramona opadł na kolana. Growmon zamrugał zdziwiony. Powinienem mieć chociaż lekkie poczucie winy, ale zamiast tego cieszyłem się, że mój partner jest cały i zdrowy. Podszedł do mnie. Był wyższy od platformy. To było lekko zabawne. Głowa Growmona była wielkości mojego ciała. Wskoczyłem na nią i zjechałem tą czerwoną zjeżdżalnią na ziemię. -Jesteś niesamowity, Growmon! - wykrzyknąłem do niego. Uśmiechnął się głupkowato, co sprawiło, że byłem pewny, że to wciąż mój partner. A dlaczego wcześniej byłem niepewny, co? Mówiłem, ewolucja to dziwna sprawa. Zawsze pojawia się pewna obawa, że po przemianie i osobowość Digimona się zmieni. Bynajmniej spojrzałem na niego z dumą. Zaświecił na biało, po czym ponownie stał się Guilmonem. Byłem zaskoczony. Słyszałem od paru kumpli, że ich Digimony w trakcie gry ewoluowały, jednak nigdy żaden nie twierdził, że wrócił później do poprzedniej formy. Pewnie w Cyfrowym Świecie jest inaczej, pomyślałem, po czym przytuliłem Guilmona. Zaczęliśmy śmiać się jak kretyni. Tailor oznajmiła, kto został zwycięzcą, a my weszliśmy do poczekalni. Mimi uśmiechnęła się na powitanie. -To było niesamowite! - wykrzyknęła. Kiwnąłem głową. -Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, w tym ja. - przyznałem. - Powodzenia. - dodałem na koniec. Przywołałem mojego partnera z powrotem do Digivice'a po czym skierowałem się na trybuny. Usiadłem w miejscu, w którym wcześniej siedziała Mimi - obok Riki. - Dzięki. - powiedziałem, po czym spojrzałem na arenę. Mimi miała zaraz zacząć swoją walkę.